What happens when
by infamenemo
Summary: What happens when the one you love doesn't show it? What happens when one you've known for a while admits their feelings? M for alcohol use, language and sex. Weir/Teyla/OC


A/N: My First Fan fiction EVER

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Characters Weir/Teyla and any other associated with Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis, belong to MGM. Smit belongs to a friend of mine!

Love...a very complex emotion.

It can make the most rational of people irrational, the smartest dumb. It can make you feel pleasure and pain...at the same time...

A very complex emotion...

What happens if the one you love doesn't show it...and one you've known for a while admits they're in love with you and has been for quite some time? What do you do?

Here's what you probably shouldn't do...

I was sitting at my desk, like I do everyday here. Staring at my laptop screen, I was going over mission reports I had missed. That's when she came.

"Elizabeth?" I glanced up hearing the voice and forced a smile, noticing it was the Athosian leader, Teyla.

She furried her brows at me. I guess she saw through my forced smile.  
"Is everything alright? You seem greatly saddened." She asked, pointing out her observations.

"I'm alive. Nothing I can do about it anyways." I said looking back at my laptop screen. Just then my laptop was being closed and I noticed Teyla's hands resting on it. I bit my bottom lip slightly before glancing up at her. She was looking at me like she was trying to read me.

Sighing, I pushed myself away from my desk and stood up, resting my hands on my desk. Teyla then flashed a smile.

"Would you like to accomany me with a drink? Might do some good to get you away from the desk." Maybe she was right. It just might.

"Sure why not." I said shrugging my shoulders slightly, before dropping my hands to my sides and walking around to the front of my desk. Teyla turned to face me and grabbed my hands, excitedly before pulling me out of my office. I just let her take me away without a fight.

We made our way down the corridors to the bar. I had only just recently stumbled across this. Figuring that the Marine's created such a place for when they were off duty, I thought no harm would come from it. That was until I agreed to accompany Teyla for a drink.

"What would like, Elizabeth?" Teyla asked as she went behind the bar.  
"Whatever poison there is..." I stated as I sat down on one of the stools. Teyla shot me a look as if I had met it literally.

"I mean whatever there is, not real poison." Teyla nodded her head.

"Of course." She smiled popped the cap off two bottles of beer and handed me one. I quirked a brow at it but shrugged my shoulders before lifting the bottle up and taking a sip, then a giant glup.

"How are thing with you and Dr. Smit?" I heard Teyla ask as I put the bottle down. Not answering for a bit wasn't a good idea.

"Elizabeth?" Teyla spoke,her voice hinting concern.

"Hm? Oh..things are going..I guess." I said, staring at the bottle and tilting it slightly as I swirled it around.

"She is not showing affection is she?" I felt Teyla's hand on my shoulder as she said that and I shook my head. " I see." She watched as I chugged the rest of my beer. "Want another?"

"Something stronger..." I said as I stood up. "This time I'll fetch it." Making my way behind the counter, I looked at all the different kinds of alcohol, trying to remember back to my college years.

After a moment of debating I grabbed a bottle of Jagermister, two shot glasses, two short glass and a can of Red Bull. I filled the glasses half full of Red Bull and then filled the shot glasses with the Jagermister. Sliding a glass and a shot towards Teyla, I noticed her giving me a questionable look.

"Here, I'll show you." I said as I picked up the shot and dropped it into the glass quickly slamming it back.

"Oh! I understand!" Teyla said and did the same. "That was delicous! What do you call these?"

"Jagerbombs." I stated cooly.

"Jager bombs..." She repeated, studying the glass and shot for a moment before looking back to me. "Can you make another?"

I smiled at her before nodding my head. She was just too cute. "Certainly!" So I made more and more....and more. I stopped pouring when I realized we were half way done the bottle. Feeling dizzy and unable to see correctly, I pulled myself back around the counter to sit on the stool next to Teyla. It was a good thing it was a mandatory day off today, otherwise I'd be in big trouble.

"Is it just me or is the room moving?" Teyla spoke, her words seemed to echo.

"No, the room is moving. It's because we drank too much." I stated with a grin, my head slamming down on the counter.

"I feel I should tell you something..." I lifted my head up and quirked a brow at her.

"What?"

She went silent for a moment as if she were searching for the words to say. Then she suddenly said it.

"I have a confession to make." Teyla looked at me and took my hands into hers. " I believe I have fallen for you."

I stared at her, just blinking for a moment before saying.

" Are you sure it's not the booze talking?"

Teyla nodded her head before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "I am sure."

"Teyla I-" I was unable to finish my thought as Teyla was now full on kissing me. I didn't know what to do at first but soon found myself surrendering into it.

Teyla pulled away from me, looking at me breathlessly. "Elizabeth..I am-" I stopped her by placing an index finger onto her lips.

"Don't..." I then placed my hands upon hers. Teyla suddenly flashed a very not like her smile.

"Come! I have an idea!" I blinked at her as she stood up, wondering how she could.

"I'd like to, but my legs won't allow me." Just then I screamed a little as I was being picked up, bridial style. Teyla giggled.

"There we go, problem solved." She said as she carried me out of the bar area. I noticed serveral Marines staring at us and suddenly sunk down. Teyla didn't even seem to care. Oh the rumours will be brewing for sure.

She carried me all the way down the corridors to her quarters. My mind was racing. What in the galaxy did she have planned?

Teyla kept one arm holding me while she smacked her hand against the controls to her room. As the doors opened, she carried me in and the doors closed behind her.

"Teyla...What-" She placed a finger on my lips.

"You will find out soon enough, beautiful." Her voice was low and trance like. Teyla made her way over to her bed and set me down on it before climbing ontop of me, her legs on either side of me.

Then it hit me.

"My God, are you trying to seduce me?"' Teyla just grinned at me before leaning in and running her tongue against my neck.

"Okay....trying is a understatement.." I choked out, trying to stiffle a moan.

"I just wish to show you how special you are..." She whispered into my ear before biting my ear lobe, gently.

I couldn't respond to what she just said. Oh I tried to. My heart was pounding and my breathing was quickening. All that came from me was a low moan, one I couldn't hold back.

My moan seemed to encourage Teyla to continue. I felt her begin to trail kisses from my earlobe to the collar of my shirt.

I was becoming more and more aroused at Teyla's kisses. Suddenly,Teyla's hands were now under my shirt. I felt her fingertips graze my stomach and shuddered. She then stopped just under my breasts and outlined underneath them before wiggling her fingers back down.

I squrimed and giggled at this as it tickled.

"Hey, that tickles!" I said. Teyla flashed a grin to me, lifting my shirt up as she shifted down and began to plant kisses on my stomach, occasionally poking her tongue out to taste my skin.

"Your skin is so delicate...so delicious..."I heard her said between kisses and licks. She moved herself higher and as she did, lifted my shirt up more. "We need this off..." I felt her whisper against my ear, her breath making me shiver. My body seemed to have a mind of it's own as it lifted up to allowed Teyla to move my shirt off me. I knew I shouldn't be doing this...this wasn't right...

A/N Leaving it there for this chapter! Any reviews would be appreciated!


End file.
